


2hoot the glowiing weak poiint, a22hole.

by paradoxmachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Troll Genitalia, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Sgrub, Quadrant Vacillation, Xenophilia, whoops I made it sad on accident sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxmachine/pseuds/paradoxmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to take comfort in whatever form it's offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2hoot the glowiing weak poiint, a22hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Non fanon-standard Troll junk. Sorry if the specifics are a little vague, it's detailed better in my previous PWP fic and I didn't feel like repeating myself. Kinda heavy on the dialogue quirks, but I figure if you're into Homestuck you're used to squinting at incomprehensible dialogue and begging for an answer. Enjoy!
> 
> 1/28/16: Updated with a NSFW illustration at the bottom. [[Art blog](http://thinkingaboutfandom.tumblr.com/) / [nsfw Art]](http://thinkingaboutnsfw.tumblr.com/)

“This is beastshit!” Karkat shouted, throwing down his controller in a clatter of hard plastic on smooth tile. Sollux didn’t even bother looking up from his computer, never mind humoring the outburst with a response. The quintessence of Karkat’s video game methods had very little to do with actually accomplishing things or sometimes even playing the games, and everything to do with picking at every slightest inconvenience and escalating it into a fucking conniption fit. It was so routine by this point that Sollux managed to block most of it out despite the impressively ample volume. Poor guy had to vent somehow, and as long as he brought over his own controller, he could throw it around all he wanted.

“Grub licking sphincter eaters I am! Fucking sick! Of this nook snorting, bulge grinding, gaper seepage!”

Karkat kicked the controller and sent it bouncing off a wall, chipping off paint and a small chunk of plastic. This ruckus finally drew Sollux’s attention, not because he cared much about the wall, but because Karkat had come dangerously close to hitting a hive.

Still, he didn’t move, just said dully, “KK, you have two hookthot hiith armor off two reveal hiith weak poiint.”

“Wow, thank you, Sollux!” Karkat shouted, turning on him. “You’re a life saver! You’re a real fucking pal! I’m so glad you told me that before I spent two fucking hours trying to chip away at his health while getting throttled by my own eviscerated gut tubing!”

Karkat’s fists were balled so tight he could feel his fingernails cutting into his palms, but he really didn’t care about that. He wasn’t really mad about video games, and he wasn’t really mad at Sollux either- well, not directly. He’d thought coming over here might help clear his head, but all it had done was make it worse. Sollux was having one of his reclusive days, and it was obvious he didn’t really want him there. But he couldn’t just say it and spare him the misery. He couldn’t just say, ‘I can’t play Moirail today, KK. Vacillation, you know how it is.’

“Fuck you,” Karkat seethed. “I’m leaving.”

And he turned to stomp out of the hive without even bothering to turn off the game.

“Karkat, waiit,” he heard from behind him. Karkat froze, and he frowned. His head voice was shouting at him to leave anyway, that it would _serve him right_ \- but even with how long he’d known Sollux he still didn’t know how to react when he actually used his name. He hid his hurt in a jaw-clenching snarl, and turned back to face him from the doorway.

“What,” Karkat spat.

Finally, Sollux had sat aside his laptop, and actually stood up as well. Karkat tried to stare him down, but his glare could do nothing against Sollux’s impassive frown.

“KK II’m thorry,” said Sollux after a pregnant pause.

“Bleeding hoofbeast manure,” Karkat snapped, but the fight in him was quickly fading.

“No, II’m _thorry_ ,” Sollux repeated. “Thometiimeth iit’th hard two tell iif you’re really upthet, or just gettiing off on all the thoutiing.”

“I’m not upset!” yelled Karkat.

“You’re upthet,” Sollux said firmly. “Get back here and thiit down.”

Karkat had a marvelous vision of flipping him the double tweetfowl and storming off anyway, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sure, he was mad, and Sollux was exacerbating it, but he wasn’t mad _at_ Sollux.

“Gnaw my throbbing bone bulge,” he said, but he folded his arms and sunk sulkily back onto the couch. Sollux crumpled down next to him, shoulder against his shoulder.

“You know II can’t thoothe you all the tiime,” Sollux said without looking at him. “We’ve talked about thiith before-“

“I know,” Karkat mumbled. “I know, I know, _I know_ , okay? I don’t _want_ an explanation.”

“Then, what _do_ you want?”

“I don’t know!”

Cautiously, Sollux sat a hand on Karkat’s knee. As he spoke, he slowly slid it up his leg and brushed his inner thigh.

“Would iit help iif we…?”

Karkat fell silent, just staring at Sollux’s hand in his lap. Such things were a recent development in their relationship, and not one he would have seen coming. Sollux was a difficult moirail to have, even for the short time they’d been consistent with that. It wasn’t that he was aggressive or hard to handle like some trolls, just that he could be impossible to predict. It was… a lot of work, but it had felt worth it before the forced vacillation complicated everything. Probably should have seen it coming, Karkat thought. Bugwinged fucking dualism.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Karkat said hesitantly.

“Do you want two try?”

Karkat swallowed heavily. This was a dangerous game, a _stupid_ game. True, Sollux of all people probably wouldn’t be the one to rat him out, but… Well, that was beside the point. And dammit, if the purrbeast ever got out of the bag, it’d be because he dumped it out on purpose, not because of some stupid flushed shenanigans.

“…You still have that blindfold, right?” he said sheepishly.

“Yeth, KK, II’m thtiill not iinterested iin your deep, dark thecret.”

“Well then,” Karkat said, tilting his head and smirking. “Go get it.”

“You’re the bothh,”Sollux tsked, standing up and disappearing up a flight of stairs.

The second he was out of sight, Karkat buried his face in his hands. He pressed his palms tight over his eyes and fought with every fiber of his being to stifle the heat rising in his face. Stupid, this was so _stupid_. The more times they did this the more likely it got he’d fuck it all up, but he needed _something_. All the emotions and the hormones were jumbled up in his head, screaming at him for an outlet, and- well. In another sweep or two pailing would no longer be optional.

“Keep it together, Karkat,” he mumbled to himself.

“Or don’t,” said Sollux. Karkat jumped, tearing his hands from his face and burying them in the couch cushions.

“Took you long enough!” Karkat yelped. His eyes fell to the pail Sollux held looped under one arm, and he thought, ‘Don’t blush, don’t fucking blush, don’t you dare blush you piece of shit.’ “Get over here and get on your knees.”

Sollux snorted but obliged without complaint, sinking to the ground before him. He propped the pail near Karkat’s feet and offered the blindfold with a loose flourish and an accusatory smile creeping out from between his pointed fangs. Karkat snatched it from him wordlessly, pausing only to pluck off Sollux’s glasses before deftly securing the cloth over his eyes.

The relief was instantaneous, and finally he let himself relish in what they were about to do. Given all the options, he probably wouldn’t have chosen Sollux as a matesprit, and even during times like these it still didn’t really feel like that’s what they were. But there was something tantalizing about that, something _wrong_ about it that made his stomach tighten and his face flood with heat. In terms of quadrant blurring it was real fucking vanilla, but whatever.

“Well?” said Karkat, “What are you waiting for?”

He let a hand linger on the back of Sollux’s neck, weaving his fingers into the fine bristles that sprouted there. Sollux trilled quietly, a scratchy chirping sound in the back of his throat.

“Waiitiing for you two thop being thuch a tiight-ath,” Sollux retorted. He punctuated the sentence with a petulant brandishing of his tongue, but obediently groped for Karkat’s knees. Sollux’s long, articulate fingers kneaded Karkat’s inner thighs as he wedged them apart, spreading them wide so he could nestle himself between them, propped up on his elbows. Karkat’s grip tightened encouragingly in his hair.

“Suck my shame globes,” Karkat grumbled.

“Iif you iinthitht,” Sollux crooned.

Karkat was infuriated by the way the (barely comprehensible) words sent a surge of warmth through his groin. Sometimes he wondered if Sollux might make a better kismesis than a matesprit, but- deep down, both of them knew better than that. They’d known each other too long to take any of the teasing seriously.

Probably a little too forcefully for the quadrant, Karkat shoved Sollux’s face between his legs to cover how flustered he suddenly felt. Sollux let out a quiet moan, stifled in the loose folds of cloth.

“Less talking, more doing,” said Karkat.

Sollux nudged Karkat’s sweater up with his nose and slowly worked at the clasp of his pants with one hand. He pressed the other flat-palmed around his globes, one finger teasing the wrinkled knot of flesh that connected them through the layers of cloth. Karkat bit his lip and sunk into the back of the couch, his eyes rolling closed as maddening sparks of arousal coursed through his quivering thighs. His legs hooked around Sollux’s middle to draw him in even closer and his toes curled tightly in his socks.

“Hurry up,” Karkat complained. If anything Sollux moved even slower, his touches lighter and more fleeting. His tongue snaked out to trace cold lines just under his waistband, but never dipped quite low enough to make contact with his ventral folds.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Karkat groaned.

Sollux dug the tip of his tongue sharply between the upper membranes, and then just as suddenly tried to pull back- but Karkat grabbed his horn and forced him back down.

“Stop dragging it out or I’m going to scream!” shouted Karkat.

“Maybe II want you two,” Sollux said smugly, but he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Karkat’s pants and tugged them and his underwear slowly down to his knees.

“AUGH!” yelled Karkat, and then, “Ahh-!”

Sollux pressed his mouth to his dripping seed flap, smearing the fluid all over his chin in his blindness. Karkat’s fingers spasmed in his hair and around his horn, pulling and shoving him down harder while his hips arched up off the cushions. Sollux gave a muffled moan and forced his tongue into the narrow slit, struggling to force Karkat’s hips back down with both hands. Then Karkat really did scream, a wordless, overwhelmed cry like he was wounded. Sollux pressed his thumbs against Karkat’s globes and then turned his face into Karkat’s thigh as his seed stalk writhed from the opening.

Karkat’s hands fell away to let him sit up before it could try to wrap around his throat. A thin strand of slime and saliva trailed from the tip to Sollux’s lips before finally breaking and dripping lazily down his chin. Sollux licked it up and brushed his hair off his forehead, but that was the only pause he gave Karkat before shuffling up into his lap and giving him a sloppy, crooked kiss. The taste of his own fluid made Karkat grimace but he kissed him back anyway, basking in the intimacy of Sollux’s weight in his lap. _This_ was what he really wanted, what he was really craving. To have someone close to him, and the reassurance that he was worth being close to.

Their hands fumbled over each other as they both frantically fought to free Sollux from his pants. Already his twin stalks were struggling to be freed, and as soon as they were released they tangled together tightly. Yellow liquid beaded along the length of every fine hair and dripped on occasion down on Karkat’s leg.

“Stop that,” said Karkat, watching the display with a glazed expression. His own stalk had dejectedly curled against his stomach, and it was starting to ache.

“You know II can’t help iit,” Sollux said, grinning. He slid further into Karkat’s lap to grind against him, wrapping his long legs around his waist.

Sollux’s spine curved awkwardly when he tried to kiss him, but the best he could manage at the angle was an awkward peck on the nose. Karkat nuzzled into his neck instead, breath hitching as finally- their stalks met and began to twine together.

Karkat whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around Sollux’s shoulders. Sollux brought his chin to rest between Karkat’s horns and his hands to his hips, rocking gently.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Karkat sighed, as the dual stalks tightened and pulsed. Sollux’s heat draped over him like a blanket while the waves of pleasure twisted up his abdomen and down his legs in curling waves. There was no replacement for this feeling, nothing else like it in the world. For all that Alternia managed to manufacture, the pleasure of matesprit coupling was unique.

“Karkat…” Sollux whispered breathily, weakly kissing the base of Karkat’s horn.

“Soll…ah….” Karkat panted. Tension rose like static from their braided stalks, every fiber standing on end and alighting with fresh beads of color every time they came into contact. They writhed liked twisted serpents, their translucent skin shimmering with every pounding beat of their hearts.

“How doeth iit feel?” Sollux breathed.

“Like you’re… _fuck,_ ” Karkat struggled. “Like you’re holding me together and… wringing me out, and… ohhhh fuck!”

Karkat knew he was getting close, but he didn’t want this to be over. He couldn’t stand for this connection to end. He wanted to hold Sollux in his arms and never let go, to feel solid and present and maybe even _important_ \- if only just to him.

Sollux moaned into his hair and reached for the pail.

‘ _Please_ , just a little longer-‘ but Karkat climbed shakily to his knees as Sollux did the same, so they could slide the pail beneath them. It felt cold on his knees, so cold compared to Sollux’s warmth.

“Kark-… Uhnn-“ Sollux groaned, both his stalks squeezing Karkat’s so impossibly tight as his murky golden fluids spattered into the bucket with the tinny sound of heavy rainfall.

“Ssssssssssss-“ was all Karkat could manage, the first syllable of Sollux’s name dissolving into a sharp hiss. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see his own awful red staining that striking gold. His head fell limply against Sollux’s chest and his arms wrapped around him so tightly he thought he might be hurting him. But he didn’t want to let go. His stalk retracted, but his arms did not.

“KK…” Sollux said quietly. The tender affection in the way he stroked Karkat’s hair was enough to make him want to cry, or shout, or throw something. He did none of these things, just drew away from him and sunk down onto the couch. Sollux knelt there awkwardly and pulled up his pants. He wished he could see what Karkat was doing, so he would know what to do or say, but he didn’t dare take off the blind fold. Something was wrong though, he could sense it. Something he’d done, or… something he hadn’t done?

“KK,” he tried again, “We good?”

“ _Great_ ,” Karkat said flippantly, gazing distantly at the specks of red on the rim of the pail. “Now sit your ass down while I clean up, and then you’ve gotta show me how to kill this grubfucker.”

He thought, they probably shouldn’t do this anymore. He thought, they probably would anyway.

“Whatever you thay, KK,” said Sollux.

 


End file.
